Monolog
by MochiAmericano
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta pada si pecinta hujan /YoonMin/ Aku ingin memulainya dari awal /MinYoon/ Chap 5 up
1. Chapter 1

**Monolog**

 _By : Mochaitto_

Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Ya. Aku ingin jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama berkali-kali. Tanpa aku merasa resah, rasa ini menjadi berkurang dan berangsur menghilang. Memudar seiring waktu, menghilang tanpa jejak, hangus tak berbekas, tak terasa lagi.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta pada waktu ketika kau tersenyum. Membuat duniaku berhenti sesaat. Merasakan sesuatu yang tak terkatakan, dan aku yang menentukan kapan waktu boleh berputar kembali. Demi terus melihat senyumnya.

Cukuplah sebaris kata, "selamat pagi" setelah mentari menyapa bumi. Menghangatkan hati yang terkadang beku oleh sinisnya malam hari. Lebih dari cukup, lukisan senyum dan sapaan, "selamat siang" , ketika fajar pergi dan berganti riuh manusia-manusia yang terjebak dunia serta segala keangkuhannya. Ketika senja tiba, kau tak perlu datang dengan banyak kata, cukup hadirmu saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku terlalu melankolis barangkali, tak apa, biarkan saja. Mungkin ini efek jatuh cinta.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Jatuh yang sebenar-benarnya jatuh. Sakit? Pasti akan sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika aku memutuskan jatuh cinta padamu, maka akan ada sepaket rasa yang lain yang harus aku terima. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka. Ah, nampak rumit, tapi aku mau.

Ketika aku jatuh cinta padamu, akan ada sekelumit cemburu di sana. Jadi maafkan aku. Cemburu itu bukan tanda sayang, menurutku, hanya sebuah perasaan takut kehilangan. Wajar, aku mencintaimu.

Biarkan aku jatuh cinta. Melebur kejujuran yang aku cipta seutuhnya untukmu. Tanpa kata-kata yang semu, aku ingin kau tahu tentangku. Naif memang, untuk berkata-kata, aku mendadak kelu. Tolong maafkan. Pasti kamu ingat, setiap kita bertemu, kata-kata mendadak menguap dihening udara. Lucu sekali, miris memang.

" _Hai, apa kabar? Sudah makan?"_

Klise sekali kata-katamu. Hanya basa-basikah? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak terlalu percaya diri bila di hadapanmu. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Selalu saja, aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala atau menggelengkan kepala. Bukan, bukan sombong, sungguh. Di depanmu, aku seolah tenggelam.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Seindah gerimis di sore hari. Menyejukkan. Meneduhkan. Seperti episode sore gerimis kita, yang terekam tanpa kata, namun bermakna.

Sore itu, beberapa tahun lalu, mendung menyapa kota kita. Aku dan kamu masih masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas kampus. Hujan pertama kita. Obrolan pertama kita di sore yang gerimis.

" _aku suka memotret hujan", katamu._

Pantas saja, hanya dia yang masih bertahan di tengah hujan. Matanya berbinar menatap tiap tetes air yang beribu banyaknya menyapa bumi.

Dia kegirangan. Indah sekali dimataku. Di sore itu, aku berpikir, mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada dia sang pecinta hujan ?

Katamu, _"aku jatuh cinta pada hujan"_.

Aku tersenyum mendengarkanmu. Beruntung sekali kau, hujan. Kamu jatuh cinta pada hujan, sebab hujan meneduhkan. Seperti itulah seharusnya cinta. Meneduhkan. Bukan meletup-letup tanpa jeda, lalu menguap secepat kilat. Tanpa sisa. Ah, kamu ternyata filosofis juga. Aku bertambah kagum.

" _Aku hanya seseorang yang sederhana"_

Senja kita berikutnya, masih di tempat yang sama, masih menunggu hujan reda. Kamu sederhana mungkin, tapi kamu teramat istimewa. Terdengar berlebihan mungkin. Tak apa, toh aku hanya berbicara tentangmu pada diriku sendiri, aku belum cukup berani. Sederhanamu itu, yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada rasa yang tak biasa. Bukan hanya jatuh pada sesuatu yang semu, sesuatu yang absurd. Aku tak mau menetapkan rasa pada sesuatu yang tak pasti. Aku tak ingin ada abu-abu. Aku tak ingin menatap sesuatu yang samar. Aku ingin semua nyata. Jadi, bersabar ya.

Jangan mengatakan iya, jika kamu masih ragu. Aku tak mau. Biarkan kuberikan yakin hingga hatimu tergugu. Waktuku masih cukup untuk meyakinkanmu, bukan? Yang abu-abu itu perlahan akan memudar, aku yang nyata, bukan dia.

" _Aku belum bisa" , katamu._

Aku tak pernah memaksa cinta. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta. Bukan, bukan aku terinspirasi dari lagu, bukan. Entah mengapa, aku begitu yakin, aku akan bahagia jika di dekatmu. Maka, jangan salahkan jika aku akan terus berusaha.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Pada ketenanganmu. Sungguh di dekatmu aku belajar banyak. Terkadang, diammu berbicara lebih dari sekedar kata. Banyak kata mematikan rasa, katamu. Aku tidak mengerti. Kamu hanya tersenyum. Aku menunggu kau bicara, sedikit saja, jangan diam. Kau hanya menghela nafas. Cukup. Bicaralah.

Dalam keramaian manusia, sejenak diamlah, katamu. Aku menurut. Masih katamu, dalam kata, terkadang cinta tak ada. Cinta tak bisa kita temui dalam kata yang biasa. Rasakanlah hadirnya, tanpa perlu banyak kata.

Aku setuju.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada matahari. Pada pagi hari yang mengawali hari. Pada pagi hari dimana nanti kaulah yang kan menyapaku setiap pagi, selepas bangun dari tidur. Harapku, itu baru harapanku. Kau yang akan aku lihat pertama, saat aku membuka mata lalu mengucap doa.

" _Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu didoakan oleh orang yang kusayang", begitu kau berujar._

Aku orangnya. Yang akan selalu mendoakanmu, tanpa kau minta.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Padamu. Lalu aku yang akan mengucapkan tiga kata itu padamu, setiap hari. Aku tidak akan takut kau bosan, karena aku mengucapkannya dengan sederhana. Tulus.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari. Merasai rindu setiap hari. Menyayangimu pun setiap hari. Melindungimu setiap hari. Aku ingin, dan aku akan selalu begitu.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta yang selayak embun di pagi hari. Menetes membias indah pada daun-daun. Memberikan sinar yang tak redup jika bertemu mentari. Aku ingin jatuh cinta pada hatimu, bukan ragamu. Hatimu tak akan berubah, akan selalu tetap indah, walau usia bertambah.

Maka, biarkan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu cinta kita akan tumbuh tua bersama waktu. Melalui rentang yang tak berbatas. Membingkai kenangan abadi, yang tak akan redup dimakan usia. Namun, jika batas itu habis bersamamu, sungguh aku tak kan menyesal. Berbagi sapaan pagi hingga malam menjelang. Berbagi detik bersamamu.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta, pada seseorang bermata matanya aku temukan teduh, pada matanya aku temukan diriku, padanya aku temukan rumahku.

Aku Min YoonGi ingin jatuh cinta, pada seseorang yang mencintai hujan.

Pada seorang sederhana, bernama Park Jimin.

 **END**

 _ **Mochaitto**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewrite Our Story**

 **By: Americano machiatto**

 **/MinYoon/**

Jimin menutup berkas terakhir yang harus dia periksa sejak kemarin. Dia melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kamar yang dia tumpangi 2 hari ini, jam itu menunjukan kalau sekarang sudah siang. Ini suatu rekor dimana seorang Park Jimin lembur sampai bertemu siang kembali, ini gara-gara tugas pribadi dari mendiang CEO Min yang sudah sangat berjasa dengan kesuksesan Jimin sebagai seorang konsultan hukum salah satu perusahaan telekomunikasi di Korea Selatan MinHwa Group. Jimin harus mencari putra kandung CEO Min yang dibawa oleh mantan istrinya saat mereka cerai sebelum rapat pemegang saham akhir bulan ini dan istri CEO Min sudah meninggal 4/5 tahun yang lalu yang semakin menipiskan petunjuk keberadaan dari putranya itu.

Pintu kamar terbuka menunjukan sosok namja cantik yang tersenyum lembut pada Jimin, dia membuka tirai jendela yang masih tertutup rapat.

" kau sudah selesai ? " Tanyanya sambil memijat pundak Jimin yang dia yakin sangat pegal karena terus di posisi yang sama sejak kemarin siang.

" tinggal membereskan beberapa hal " Jawab Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan dari kakak iparnya.

" Setelah ini turunlah, kita makan siang bersama, hm "

" Ne hyung "

Namja itupun menggusak rambut berantakan Jimin sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

" Baekhyun Hyung " panggil Jimin sambil menahan tangannya.

" Wae ? "

" Terima kasih pijatannya, kau memang istri idaman " ucapnya sambil mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun dan langsung melesat berlari menuju kamar mandi di luar kamar sebelum ...

" HEY! PARK HAMSTER ! "

.. mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang akan memecahkan telinganya. Jimin terkikik di dalam kamar mandi, mengerjai kakak iparnya itu menjadi hobi barunya 2 hari ini

" Annyeong Chim Ahjucci " Sapa bocah lucu yang sedang duduk di kursi tingginya melahap makan siangnya dengan tenang saat Jimin memasuki ruang makan.

" Annyeong Channy, kau makin pintar saja " Jawab Jimin sambil menggusak rambut hitam kelam bocah itu.

" Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu ? " Tanya namja tinggi bermata besar (?) yang duduk di salah satu kursi meka makan disamping Baekhyun yang tak lain kakak kandungnya Park Chanyeol.

" Ne Hyung, kau selalu puklang saat makan siang ? " Tanya Jimin karena hal aneh jika Chanyeol sudah pulang saat matahari masih di atas.

" kau tau alasannya Chim " Bisik Chanyeol yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Baekhyun dengan sendok soup yang dipegangnya. Jimin tertaa melihat kakanya meringis sementara Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelahnya.

" Aku sudah menemukan petunjuk baru tentang putra mendiang CEO Min "

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. Dia memang meminta bantuan Chanyeol yang bekerja di kepolisian untuk membantunya mencari putra mendiang CEO Min yang hilang dan tak ada petunjuk untuk mencarinya.

" Kau sudah menemukannya ? Dia dimana? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya ? " tanya Jimin antusias, jika petunjuk yang Chanyeol temukan bisa langsung mempertemukannya dengan anak itu mungkin ini adalah akhir dari pekerjaanya dan awal dari kebebsannya dari janjinya pada mendiang CEO Min.

" Kau ingin tau ? " tanya balik Chanyeol yang langsung tersenyum jahil.

" Tentu saja Hyung, jangan main-main dan katakan apa yang kau ketahui ?!"

" Jangan menyesal saat mendengarnya karena ini bukan hanya tentang pekerjaanmu, adik bantetku "

" Hyung ! "

Jiminb menatap jengah pada kakaknya yang sedang memasang wajah senangnya karena sudah membuat jimin kesal.

" Baiklah, baiklah ,, putra CEO Min ada di Hokkaido 2 bulan yang lalu, dia tinggal bersama keluarga angkatnya dan dia selalu kesana hanya saat liburan saja. Dan sekarang dia tinggal di Daegu bersama keluarga ayah tirinya. "

" Daegu ? Jadi selama ini dia sangat dekat dengan kita ? lalu dimana alamat rumahnya, aku harus segera menemuinya !"

" Tenang bung, dengarkan aku sampai selesai, Putra CEO Min adalah seorang barista di salah satu Coffee Shop di Myeongdeong di kenal dengan nama Lee Suga dan namja ini bernama asli Min Yoongi. Kau memang berjodoh dengannya Chim "

Jimin terbelalak kaget, jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat saat mendengar nama itu. Min Yoongi ?!

" Suga ?! Aku kenal dengan anak itu ! " Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara.

" Coffe Shop tempatnya bekerja dekat dengan restoran milik Kyungsoo dan dia sering makan disana. Jadi anak itu anak milyuner, wah... " Baekhyun berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia memandangi Jimin yangtermenung lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang pura-pura tidak tau dengan keadaan Jimin yang masih memandangi piring di hadapanya yang Kosong.

Min Yoongi sepertinya membangkitkan sesuatu yang sudah terkubur dalam di dalam hatinya sehingga menyita kesadarannya untuk saat ini ...

 **TBC/END**


	3. Chapter 3

Rewrite our story

By : Americano Machiatto

Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menjadi park Baekhyun memakai kemeja piyama kebesaraan andalannya untuk menggoda park Chanyeol suaminya, kemeja itu tampak sukup transparan untuk menunjukan lekuk tubuh Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih suka jika istrinya itu pols tidak memakai apapun, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun hanya ingin flirting seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan.

" Berhenti atau aku akan memukkulmu ?! " ujar Baekhyun memperingatkan membuat Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah masuk kedalam kemeja piyama Baekhyun.

" Oh ayolah Baekki, kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya dan aku sangat merindukanmu " Chanyeol mengeluarkan aegyo yang membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

" Aku takut mengganggu Jimin " Bisik Baekhyun yang mengundang tawa Chanyeol.

" Tenang saja Chagi, dia terlalu sibuk merenungi photo yang ada di dompetnya dan melamunkan Min Yoongi "

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelas alisnya

" Apa hubungannya photo di dompetnya dan Min Yoongi ? aku penasaran dengan itu saat makan siang tadi. Kelihatannya jimin sangat terkejut mendengar nama Min Yoongi "

" Jimin dan Min Yoongi pernah berpacaran dulu, Waktu itu Jimin baru semester 1. Mereka pasangan paling unik di kampus "

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur diikuti Chanyeol.

" Lalu ? "

" Hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik, sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka .. " Chanyeol memandang pintu kamar mereka menerawang kejadian yang menimpa adiknya.

" Apa yang terjadi ? "

" Min Yoongi Hamil "

" MWO! HAMIL ! KENAPA ... "

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

" Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, kau akan membangunkan Chanhyun "

" Tapi .. "

" Yoongi istimewa sepertimu, dia mengandung anak Jimin dan membuat Jimin shock walaupun dia mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak berusia 18 tahun. Beberapa kali eomma dan Appa memaksa mereka untuk menggugurkan kandungan Yoongi, Jimin menolak dan membawa Yoongi pergi "

" Jadi bagaimana mereka bisa berpisah ? Jimin tidak meninggalkan Yoongi'kan ? "

" Jimin kembali ke rumah, dia bilang yoongi keguguran dan pergi meninggalkannya di malam hari. Jimin mengurung dirinya berminggu-minggu dan saat dia keluar kamar dia tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke luar negeri "

" Lalu mengapa Yoongi pergi ? apa Jimin yang menyebabkan dia keguguran ? "

" kalau soal itu, tanyakan saja pada orangnya. Aku tidak begitu tau karena bukan urusanku. Sekarang bagaimana ? kita lanjutkan saja ? "

" Aku sedang tidak Mood Yeol "

Baekhyun langsung membaringkan dirinya dan membelakangi Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mendesah kecewa tapi tidak lama, dia langsung menyeringai dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Baiklah, kumpulkan semua tenagamu chagi, karena bulan depan aku tidak akan membuatmu turun dari tempat tidur selama seminggu " Bisik Chanyeol pelan membuat baekhyun dengan cepat berbalik.

" Maksudmu ? "

" Kita akan berbulan madu kedua di Jepang, Eotte ? aku sudah mengajukan cutiku untuk bulan depan. "

" Kau bercanda ? Lalu siapa yang akan merawat Channy ? "

" Kita titipkan pada ibumu aku yakin dia sangat merindukan cucunya yang lucu. Lagipula ChanHyun belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan keluargamu di Jepangkan ? "

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, dia senang karena dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan semua keluarganya yang sudah menetap di negeri sakura itu.

" Jadi jangan membuatku kecewa nanti, Arra ? " chanyeol kembali berbisik sambil mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung merona lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol.

" Bodoh ! "

Baekhyun kembali membelakangi Chanyeol yang langsung terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

" Saranghae chagi "

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Sudah 1 minggu ini Jimin menyewa detektif swasta untuk memata- matai Lee Suga alias Min Yoongi berbekal informasi dari hyungnya Park Chanyeol. Dan kabar yang didapatnya sangat mengejutkan ternyata Suga kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas yang sama dimana dulu dan Yoongi menjadi mahasiswa disana, Suga mengambil jurusan Psikologi anak dan membiayai kuliahnya dari gajinya sebagai barista di BTS Coffee Shop. Jimin memandangi Photo yang dikirim oleh Daehyun – Detektif yang disewa Jimin yang juga saudara sepupu kakak iparnya Baekhyun – di photo itu Suga mengenakan apron putih melapisi kostum baristanya, rambutnya berwarna blonde pucat sepucat kulitnya.

Jimin memijat keningnya sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia berhubungan kembali dengan Min Yoongi padahal sudah begitu lama namja itu meninggalkannya di saat Jimin begitu mencintainya, dan sekarang namja itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk membantunya menjadi CEO dari MinHwa Group perusahaan milik mendiang ayahnya. Jimin melihat kearah Coffee Shop di depannya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui Lee Suga yang menurut informasi dari Daehyun kalau Lee Suga akan memulai shiftnya beberapa menit lagi.

Jimin memilih duduk di dekat pintu masuk lalu memesan secangkir ekspresso untuk menemaninya menunggu Lee Suga. Gemerincing pintu Coffee Shop mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dari menelisik ruangan Coffee Shop ke arah namja manis yang baru memasuki coffee shop.

" Suga Hyung cepat ! pelangganmu sudah lama menunggu ! " teriak seorang namja yang bernama Kim Namjoon asisten pemilik Coffee Shop. Jimin memandagi namja manis yang baru masuk itu, dia tidak begitu mirip dengan Min Yoongi yang dia kenal tidak pernah berpenampilan seperti Lee Suga. Saat ini Le Suga memakai seragam baristanya yang berupa kemeja putih lengan pendek yang begitu pas di tubuhnya juga celana katun hitam yang dipadukan dengan sepatu kets putih, kesan Swag yang selalu menempel di diri Min Yoongi tidak ada di diri Lee Suga.

" Katakan kalau kau bukan Min Yoongi-ku " Gumam Jimin sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Lee Suga yang sedang memakai apron hitam berlabelkan nama Coffee Shop itu dan tersenyum manis ke arah pelanggan yang sudah menunggunya.

 **TBC/END**

 **Americano Machiatto**

 **Thanks to all readers cause still come yo read my absurd story.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Meet You Again

**Rewrite Our Story**

 **By : Americano Machiatto**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Americano**

" Hyung, cepatlah! Beberapa pelangganmu sudah menunggu " Teriak seorang barista bernama Kim NamJoon kepada Suga. Dengan tangkas Suga masuk ke dapur dan keluar dengan menggunakan apron hitam bermerk sama dengan papan nama Coffee Shop di depan ' **BTS COFFEE SHOP** '. Namja itu mendekati beberapa pelanggannya dengan ramah. Beberapa diantaranya sudah datang sebelum Jimin tapi mereka belum memesan apa-apa hingga Suga mendekatinya.

" Sediakan aku sesuatu yang terbaik dari racikanmu malam ini, Suga " Wanita setengah baya dengan penampilan super elit itu juga datang sejak tadi. Dia menunggu Suga hanya untuk mencicipi kopi buatannya.

" Semua racikanku adalah yang terbaik " Jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

" Kalau begitu bawakan aku satu diantaranya"

" Tidak adakah pesanan yang lebih spesifik, Capuchino ? Ekspresso ? Original ... "

" Aku serahkan kepada ahlinya ! " Potong wanita itu.

" Kau harusnya tau apa yang terbaik untuk disajikan kepada wanita tua sepertiku pada malam hari seperti ini "

" Baiklah, akan segera aku antarkan "

Suga lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke dapur dan melewati Jimin begitu saja. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tak percaya. Senyuman Suga mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah di carinya sekian lama. Tapi benarkah ? Ia masih harus melihatnya sekali lagi.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Jimin menunggu Suga keluar dari dapurnya. Namja itu membawa nampan berisi sebuah teko kaca ukuran sedang yang dipenuhi teh hijau dengan sebuah cangkir dan beberapa bungkus gula non-kolesterol. Kelihatannya Suga cukup membuat wanita itu terperangah karena Suga membawa sesuatu yang jauh dari perkiraannya.

" Bukankah aku memesan kopi ? "Tanya wanita itu.

" Kau memesan salah satu racikan terbaikku. Dan ini adalah racikan terbaikku yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati. Teh lebih baik untukmu malam-malam begini " Dia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan punggung tangan kemulutnya sambil berbisik.

" Kopi bisa membuatmu terserang insomnia Hong Sajangnim "

Wanita itu kemudian tertawa. Jimin juga tersenyum. Cara yang menarik untuk mendapatkan hati pelanggan. Sekarang Jimin mengerti mengapa banyak yang menunggu Lee Suga untuk melayaninya. Namja itu pasti sudah memperhitungkan segala resiko yang bisa di dapat seorang wanita paruh baya bila harus meminum kopi di malam hari. Teh hijau memang tidak masuk dalam menu itu berarti Suga memang sengaja meraciknya hanya untuk wanita itu. Kim NamJoon menghampirinya lalu berbisik pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Jimin.

" Hyung orang itu memanggilmu " bisiknya sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang duduk di pojok coffee shop yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Binar mata Suga perlahan meredup, tapi dia masih berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memberikan senyuman manis pada wanita didepannya sebelum akhirnya mengatakan kata ' selamat menikmati ' dan pergi menghampiri namja yang tadi memanggilnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa Jimin dengar karena posisinya yang cukup jauh. Yang pasti ia bisa melihat Suga berusaha menyapa namja itu ramah, tapi namaj itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menggerakkan mulutnya. Ia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakannya di meja, dalam beberapa detik dia sudah berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Suga tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Jimin memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam yang setengahnya tertutupi topi Snapback dan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Namja yang sangat misterius sekali. Pada musim panas seperti ini dia memakai pakaian serba gelap seolah-olah ia sedang berada di tengah musim dingin. Pandangan Jimin kembali pada Suga belum beranjak dari sana, kedua matanya memandangi uangdi atas meja dengan pandangan kosong. Suga kelihatannya sedang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya untuk terus berdiri, kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya dengan berpegangan ke pinggiran meja. Ia terlihat tertekan dan terpukul, namja tadi pasti ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sikap yang mendadak dari Suga. Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas soal CEO Min dengannya. Meskipun Suga kelihatannya kembali ceria beberapa saat kemudian, tapi Jimin tau kalau namja itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

 **Americano**

Sebenarnya bukan hal yangmeyenangkan saat Jimin harus melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya harus membayar seseorang untuk menguntit Suga. Jimin sangat benci dengan keadaan dimana dirinya harus membiarkan Suga atau lebih tepatnya Yoongi (meskipun dirinya belum benr-benar yakin) di perhatikan oleh orang lain sepanjang hari **-** setiap detik. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Jimin harus melakukannya demi Suga, agar dia tau apa yang dilakukannya dan sedang dimana dia. Tapi sekarang Jimin bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Setidaknya sekarang dirinya tau kalau Suga sedang dalam bahaya dan laporan itu datang tidak kenal waktu. Tidak sia-sia dia menyewa DaeHyun- Hyung karena saat ini Suga terselamatkan dari tindak kejahatan.

" Dia sempat dipukuli sebelum kami datang. Sekarang pelakunya sudah berada di kantor polisi bersama YoungJae " Laporan yang baru saja datang kurang dari semenit yang lalu itu adalah sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya saat Jimin turun dari mobilnya. Dia yang dimaksud itu adalah Suga ? Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya setelah melihat namja itu duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut taman.

" Dia masih disana ? dia tidak mencurigaimu Hyung ? " Jimin berujar pelan sambil sesekali memandangnya.

" Tentu saja tidak, kami sudah berkenalan seminggu belakangan ini di Coffee Shop jadi dia tidak bertanya macam-macam " jawab DaeHyun yang sejak tadi menunggu Jimin sambil memantau Namja itu dari kejauhan.

" Terima kasih Hyung "Ucap Jimin sambil mendesah lega.

" Sudah tugasku " Jawabnya sambil menganguk dan menepuk punggung lengan Jimin.

" Kalau begitu sampai besok " pamitnya, dia menginterupsi Junhong yang ada di sampingnya lewat matanya untuk pergi bersamanya.

" Ne Hyung, sekali lagi terima kasih "

DaeHyun kembali mengangguk. Jimin memandang Suga yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia ingin mendekat, dan memang harus mendekat untuk memastikan kalau Namja itu sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan aman. Langkah demi langkahnya untuk mendekati Suga membuat Jantung Jimin berpacu cepat. Lee Suga atau Min Yoongi itu kembali menunduk sambil memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang melukis aspal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi beberapa luka memar begitu Jimin berdiri di depannya. Dia terlihat agak terkejut, matanya sempat membesar saat melihat wajah Jimin dan Jimin berusaha menerka apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sekali lagi ia memandang Suga dengan tatapan penuh tanya . apa maksud pandangan kaget Suga tadi ? Apakah mereka saling mengenal ? Apakah benar kata Chanyeol Hyung kalau Suga adalah ...

" Sedang apa kau disini ? " pertanyaan dengan nada sinis khas Min Yoongi terdengar oleh gendang telinga Jimin membawanya ke masa lalu dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Min Yoongi. Jimin langsung memeluk Suga erat dadanya berderu hebat dia yakin Suga pasti juga merasakan degupan jantungnya.

" Hyung " gumamnya pelan. Sebuah dorongan keras Jimin terima sampai hampir membuatnya terjungkal jika dia tidak sigap.

" Hyung .. kau benar-benar Yoongi hyung-ku ... aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana " ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipi Yoongi yang langsung disentakan oleh tangan Yoongi, dia berdecak dan langsung melangkah pergi dari hadapan Jimin. Secepat mungkin Jimin mencoba mengejarnya dan menarik lengannya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Suga memberontak dan genggaman Jimin terlepas. Ia bergerak lagi lalu memandang Jimin dengan tatapan datarnya, tapi Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk perutnya pada pandangan Suga. Pandangan yang hadir sebelum pandangan tanpa ekspresi yang ditampilkannya kali ini.

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Hyung "

" Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan diantara kita, dan berhenti memanggilku Hyung "

" Ini bukan tentang kita, tapi tentang Ayahmu Hyung CEO MinHwa Group Min JungHan "

" Ayahku bukan Min Junghan ! " Suga terdengar membentak, jawaban yang mengesankan kalau dia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini.

" Dia tidak membutuhkan Min Yoongi sebagai anaknya, tapi hanya untuk pewaris saja! " lanjutnya sambil menunduk kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

" Itu adalah masalahmu. Kau hanya perlu ikut denganku untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahmudan kembali pada keluarga ayahmu. Selama ini kau sudah puas tinggal bersama keluarga ibumu Hyung "

" kau mengatakan apa? Aku sudah pernah kehilangan mereka dan itu karenamu! Sekarang kau ingin melakukannya lagi? Kau ingin membuatku meninggalkan mereka lagi? Kau siapa? Apa terlahir hanya untuk merusak hidupku?! "

Mata Jimin melebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Suga yang dalam sekali tarikan nafas itu. Entah mengapa mendengar barisan kata-kata itu Jimin merasa kalau namja itu sedang menikam jantungnya dengan kejam.

" Hyung ... "

Suga menarik kerah kemeja Jimin dan meremasnya kuat lalu menariknya mendekat.

" Jangan memanggilku Hyung. Dan berhentilah merusak kehidupanku. " Bisiknya penuh penekanan.

Dia mendorong Jimin lalu melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku disana.

 **Americano**

Jimin menekan nomor di panggilan terakhirnya beberapa kali dan menunggu panggilannya tersambung dia berdecak sebal karena bosan terus menunggu panggilannya tersambung. Suga atau lebih tepatnya Yoongi menghilang dari pantauan Daehyun dan anak buahnya sejak pertemuan mereka malam itu.

" Hyung kau bersembunyi dimana ? " Gumam Jimin frustasi, dia mempercepat laju mobilnya meuju alamat rumah yang diberikan oleh Junhong tadi. Dia bilang itu alamat rumah yang terdaftar di buku administrasi Suga dikampusnya. Mobil itupun berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang rumah berwarna cokelat. Jimin langsung turun dan menghampiri bel yang berada di gerbang itu tapi setelah dia tekan berkali-kali tidak ada jawaban yang dia terima. Apa rumah itu kosong? Jimin mulai kebingungan dia menunduk putus asa.

" Ada yang bisa aku bantu? " Sebuah suara menyapanya dari belakang dengan cepat Jimin berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja berusia sekolah sedang berdiri di belakangnya dia turun dari sepeda gunungnya.

" Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Lee? " Tanya Jimin. Pemuda itu menghampirinya dan menatapnya serius.

" Ya, aku anak keduanya Lee JiHoon. Ada perlu apa? "

" Ah, aku Park Jimin. Aku mencari Yoongi. Emhh ,, maksudku Lee Suga "

Kedua alis Jihoon bertaut, kedua pipinya memerah _ bukan, bukan karena dia terpesona dengan wajah tampan Jimin tapi dia kelelahan.

" Kau temannya ? kalau kau ingin bertanya pada kedua orang tuaku sepertinya kau harus menundanya, mereka sedang ada di Daegu "

" Bisa aku bertanya padamu? "

Jihoon membuka hoodie jaket merahnya dan tampak menimbang sesuatu sebelum mengangguk dan membuka puintu gerbangnya

" Kita berbicara didalam saja "

Jimin mengikutinya masuk ke perkarangan rumahnya yang dipenuhi tanaman hias.

Ruang tamu bergaya modern yang di dominasi dengan warna latte menyapa Jimin. Di sofa yang membelakangi jendelalah Jimin mendudukan dirinya dia menatap foto keluarga diseberang didinding ruang tamu foto itu sangat besar terlihat Yoongi yang berdiri bersama Jihoon dibelakang orangtua mereka.

" Maaf lama menunggu " ucap Jihoon sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa di hadapan Jimin yang tampak kaget dengan sapaan Jihoon.

" foto itu diambil sebelum suga hyung pergi ke Jepang. Butuh waktu lama untuk membujuknya berfoto dia selalu merasa kalau dia bukan bagian dari keluarga ini "

Jimin hanya tersenyum, dia tau penyebabnya karena dulu Yoongi pernah menceritakannya. Wajah Jihoon menarik perhatian Jimin karena dia benar-benar mirip dengan Yoongi.

" Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa ? "

" Suga sudah beberapa hari ini sulit untuk ditemui, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, bahkan ditempat kerjanya "

" Suga Hyung keluar dari rumah ini 3 tahun yang lalu dan tinggal bersama temannya, tapi beberapa orang bilang dia tinggal bersama pacarnya. Jadi kau tidak akan menemukannya disini "

" Benarkah? " Kedua alis Jimin bertaut. Yoongi tinggal bersama pacarnya? Padahal dulu dia menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Jimin untuk tinggal bersama.

" Kau tau alamat pacarnya ? "

Jihoon menggeleng

" Dia sudah tidak bersama pacarnya sejak 1 tahun belakangan ini, mereka sudah putus itu yang dikatakannya dulu "

Jimin mengangguk. Pacarnya. Yoongi sempat berpacaran dengan orang lain selain dirinya Jimin sedikit merasa sakit walaupun dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

" Apakah kau sudah mencoba mencari di BTS Coffee Shop dia bekerja sebagai Barista disana "

Jimin menggeleng dia yakin sudah mengatakan itu tadi.

" Ah! Kau bisa menghubungi dengan teman dekatnya yang dulu sempat ikut tinggal di sini saat mereka masih mahasiswa baru, kalua tidak salah namanya Jeon Jungkook. Akan aku tuliskan no. Teleponnya "

Jimin kembali mengangguk. Dia juga mengenal namja bernama Jeon Jungkook itu dan itu membuat Jimin pesimis apakah namja itu mau kembali bertemu dengannya setelah insiden mereka dulu ?

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca, me'review, mem'FolFav FF absurd ini.**

 **Semoga apa yang aku tulis ini kalian sukai.**

 **Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Salam cinta dan sayang dari kami :**

 **Mochaitto, Americano Machiatto, dan Caramel latte**


	5. Chapter 5 : Will make you mine again

" _ **Apakah kau sudah mencoba mencarinya di BTS Coffee Shop dia bekerja disana" ujar Jihoon.**_

 _ **Jimin menggeleng dia yakin sudah mengatakan itu tadi.**_

" _ **Ah! Kau bisa menghubungi temannya yang dulu sempat tinggal disini saat mereka masih mahasiswa baru, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Sebentar aku tuliskan nomornya untukmu"**_

 _ **Jihoon pergi meninggalkan Jimin di ruang tengah. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak perlu menuliskan nomor Jungkook karena Jimin sangat mengenal namja itu. Masalahnya adalah apa Jungkook mau menemuinya setelah insiden itu?**_

* * *

 **Re-write our Story**

 **Americano**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Come back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah taman di ujung jalan dekat kampusnya dulu setelah dia menelepon Jungkook suatu keajaiban dia menerima ajakan bertemu dengannya, mungkin Jungkook sudah melupakan kejadian itu Jimin berharap Taehyung juga.

Cukup banyak orang di taman itu setelah Jimin sampai dan memarkirkan mobilnya, seandainya dia tidak sedang terburu-buru dia sangat ingin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman ini seperti dulu bersama Yoongi. Yoongi?. Saat teringat nama itu Jimin buru-buru berjalan menghampiri namja yang sudah melambaikan tangannya saat Jimin sampai di gerbang taman. Dia adalah Jungkook, dan Jungkook tampaknya masih mengenal Jimin. Dengan setengah berlari Jimin berlari mendekati Jungkook yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil memangku laptopnya.

"Hyung apa kabar?" sapanya setelah Jimin duduk disampingnya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat semakin manis"

Jungkook memukul dada Jimin.

"Terima kasih jika itu sebuah pujian"

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung sekarang? Apa dia masih marah padaku?"

"Kurasa dia sudah melupakannya, tapi aku yakin kalau dia akan memukulmu saat pertama kali bertemu nanti" Jungkook terkikik geli saat melihat raut wajah Jimin. Taehyung adalah sahabat sejiwanya, suami dari namja manis didepannya ini. Jimin dan Taehyung sudah tidak saling menyapa sejak waktu yang lama, sejak kejadian perkelahian tanpa sebab mereka dan sejak Yoongi meninggalkannya.

"Jadi, kau masih saling berhubungan. Maksudku kau dan Yoongi hyung?" Jimin langsung pada tujuannya.

"Yoongi hyung banyak membantuku, dia memberikanku informasi beasiswa dan juga pekerjaan sebagai asisten dosen. Aku juga tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku sampai kaget saat mendengar suaramu ditelepon tadi. Terakhir aku dengar kau pergi ke London"

"Yoongi hyung tidak memberitahumu kalau aku ada disini"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar cerita apapun darinya, kalau kita bertemu selalu dia yang mendengarkan ceritaku dan memberiku saran ini itu"

"Dia sepertinya sudah berubah banyak. Aku pergi ke rumahnya kemarin dan bertemu dengan Lee Jihoon adiknya, dia mengatakan kalau Yoongi hyung pernah tinggal bersama pacarnya"

"Hobi hyung? Dia namja paling baik yang pernah aku temui selain Taehyung tentu saja" ucapnya yang secara tidak langsung memasukan Jimin ke daftar di luar namja paling baik. Sifatnya tidak berubah ternyata.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mencari Hobi hyung untuk menanyakan Yoongi hyung ada bersamanya atau tidak"

"Kalau itu harus, mungkin akan aku lakukan" Jawab Jimin sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Hyung, kurasa Hobi hyung tidak tau apa-apa"

Jimin tersenyum kecut, dia mencari Yoongi karena mendiang CEO Min tapi mungkin akan berlanjut ke hal lain.

"Hyung apa kau masih mencintai Yoongi hyung? Aku kira kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya"

Kata-kata Jungkook terasa seperti sebuah sindiran membuat Jimin mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir kalian akan tetap bersama walaupun kalian kehilangan bayi kalian, aku kira kau mencintainya dengan tulus" Jungkook tampak kesal tapi cepat-cepat raut wajahnya berubah.

"Maaf hyung, aku akhir-akhir ini agak emosional"

"Dia yang meninggalkanku"

Jungkook menatap Jimin penuh arti, ingin sekali dia menceritakan segalanya agar membuat Jimin dan keegoisannya itu sadar.

"Dia sering mengunjungiku atau kita selalu bertemu di BTS Coffee Shop. Jika di Coffee Shop tidak ada kau bisa mencari di taman kota disamping SMUnya dulu, biasanya dia selalu kesana saat stress"

Jimin terdiam sejenak taman itu adalah taman yang sering dia kunjungi bersama Baekhyun dan Chanhyun.

"Bukankah Yoongi hyung tipe orang yang tidak suka keramaian"

"Ketika kau merasa kesepian tempat seperti apa yang akan kau datangi hyung? Dulu Yoongi hyung sangat sering pergi kesana tapi saat ada Hobi hyung dia tidak pernah lagi kesana. Mungkin dia kembali sering kesana sekarang"

'Karena sudah tidak bersama Hobi hyung itu lagi' pikir Jimin kesal. Kenapa dia harus kesal? Apa ada hak tidak boleh kesal.

"Kau kesal hyung atau kau cemburu?" tanya Jungkook sambil menyeringai lucu. Jimin memalingkan muka kearah kolam di taman itu.

* * *

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak taman, udara segar disana benar-benar membuatnya terasa bebas dari semua kepenatan yang disebabkan oleh Jimin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat teringat dengan namja itu. Dia sesekali memandangi jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dia sedang menunggu Yongguk menjemputnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia menginap di rumah YongNam adik kembar Yongguk, YongNam selalu menjadi tempat persembunyiannya seperti saat ini dia sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan perasaannya. Ya, perasaannya masih sangat membutuhkan Jimin hatinya bersorak gembira dan menebar rasa rindu saat matanya melihat Jimin. Tapi dibalik itu juga ada rasa ingin menjauh dan rasa kecewa yang sama besarnya. Yoongi tidak ingin masalah itu diketahui oleh Jimin karena dia tau Jimin akan sangat terpukul saat mengetahuinya dan Yoongi tidak suka dengan Jimin yang terpuruk seperti dulu saat mereka kehilangan bayi mereka.

Yoongi menyentuh perutnya dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sedang refreshing. Yoongi membaringkan dirinya diatas rumput hijau di bawah pohon, besok dia harus mulai menghadapi dunia lagi. Ya, dia hanya perlu waktu beberapa hari untuk memulihkan kekuatannya. Dia memiliki banyak tanggung jawab, dia tidak boleh membuat semua orang yang menyayanginya kecewa. Yoongi memjamkan matanya dan berharap YongGuk menemukannya disini.

Yoongi membuka matanya saat dia merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya, dan mendapati Jimin yang langsung menarik kembali tangannya dari kepala Yoongi. beberapa saat kedua mata mereka saling menatap sebelum Yoongi membuang pandangannya kearah lain dan segera duduk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada sinis andalannya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini, kau tidak takut ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Kau orang yang aku takuti jika kau ingin tau"

"Aku mencarimu karena ada yang harus kita sepakati. Besok Kim Suran datang dari Jerman, dia sekretaris mendiang ayahmu yang mengurusi segala hal yang harusnya kau miliki. Dia membutuhkan tanda tanganmu untuk pengesahan cabang baru perusahaan di Jerman karena hanya kau yang disahkan tanda tangannya tapi, kau malah pergi menghilang, pindah dari apartemenmu, tidak ada di coffee shop, ataupun kampus, kau sedang menjauhiku?"

"Itu bukan urusanku, lagi pula aku pergi bukan karena itu tapi aku sedang mencari tempat untuk bahan tugas akhirku selama 3 bulan lalu kembali ke rumah ibuku, jadi untuk apa aku memperpanjang sewa apartemenku dan juga apartemen itu tidak lagi aman"

"Tidak lagi aman? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Ya, kau"

"Apa tidak boleh aku mengganggu istriku sendiri?"

"Apa?Istri?"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin lalu menduduki perutnya dan memukul pipinya cukup keras.

"Berhentilah Park Jimin sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan membuat Yoongi heran. Apa dia sudah gila?.

"Untuk yang satu itu aku tidak bisa, tapi tolong temui Kim Suran di bandara Seoul, dia akan kembali ke Jerman ini menyangkut cabang perusahaan yang sudah menghabiskan dana yang sangat pusing jika dihitung"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan menari didepan seperti orang bodoh sekarang dan mengatakan kalau istriku Park Yoongi sedang merajuk"

"Lakukan saja" Yoongi turun dari perut Jimin lalu berdiri dan saat akan pergi Jimin menahan tangannya.

"Aku mohon untuk kali ini saja demi kebaikan semua orang yang bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu, temui Kim Suran di bandara besok"

Yoongi mentap wajah Jimin lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dia menghentakan tangannya agar pegangan Jimin terlepas.

"Yoongi ya!"

Seorang namja memanggilnya dari balik pagar rendah taman sambil melambaikan tangannya. Itu Yongguk yang datang tepat pada waktunya. Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian Yongguk dan membuat dirinya termenung, setengah berlari Yoongi menghampirinya

"Hyung kau akan datangkan?" Tanya Jimin setengah berteriak karena Yoongi yang sudah cukup jauh dari posisinya. Yoongi berhenti berlari dan berbalik kearahnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya sekali dan Jimin masih bisa melihatnya.

"Daddy akan menunggumu besok!" teriak Jimin sedikit lebih keras membuat Yoongi memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya sama sekali dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yongguk.

Disana Jimin tersenyum puas dan detik itu juga di berpikir untuk kembali mengejar Yoongi dan menjadikannya miliknya lagi tapi si super Hobi itu harus dia hilangkan dulu dari pikiran Yoonginya.

 **TBC**

 _ **aku berniat melanjutkan ff ini ya walaupun akan berakhir absurd tapi aku berharap kalian suka. terima kasih**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Trapped

**RE-WRITE OUR STORY**

 **YoonMin fanfiction**

 **By : Americano**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi menyentuh kepalanya yang seakan masih terasa usapan lembut dari Jimin. Dia memandang pantulannya di cermin lalu dengan cepat dia menggosok-gosok kedua pipinya yang merona karena memikirkannya. Suara getaran ponselnya mengalihkan pikirannya dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat banyak sekali pesan yang masuk yang paling banyak dari adiknya Jihoon.

 _-Hyung kau pindah rumah?_

 _Temanmu memcarimu ke rumah. Kenapa tidak memberitauku?_

 _Ibu bisa mati berdiri saat mengetahuinya dan aku tidak bisa menahan mulutku untuk membicarakannya-_

Lebih dari 3 pesan berisi pesan yang sama. Yoongi menghela nafas saat melihat waktu pesan itu dikirim, sudah tiga hari ponselnya itu tidak tersentuh bahkan tidak aktif. Teman yang mencari ke rumah? Sudah pasti itu Jimin, namja itu sudah pastinya mencari dia kemana-mana. Bocah itu memang selalu membuatnya dalam masalah. Yoongi akhirnya menekan ikon panggilan dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telingannya lama panggilannya itu di nada tunggu sampai sebuah suara klik terdengar.

"Hey! Kemana saja kau hyung?!" teriak Jihoon dari ujung sana

"Kau membuatku khawatir dan ingin sekali melaporkanmu pada ibu!" lanjutnya tanpa membiarkan Yoongi mengucapkan kata 'hallo'

"Hey! Berani sekali kau berteriak padaku?!" teriak Yoongi tak kalah keras.

"Bukankah sekarang jam sekolah? Kau tidak sedang boloskan?"

"Beruntung adikmu ini sedang ada di toilet dan aku tidak sedang membolos memangnya aku itu kau"

"Hey!"

"Sudahlah hyung, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku ada di tempat temanku, kau tidak memberitahukan tentang kedatangan temanku itu pada ibu?"

"Aku baru saja akan memberitahukannya saat mereka pulang nanti kalau kau tidak memberi kabar juga. Kau benar-benar pindah rumah? Kau sedang dalam masalah? Ku dengar kau juga tidak masuk kerja"

"Masalah? Kau pasti bercanda. Masalah bukan nama tengahku. Aku hanya ingin tenang kau taukan bulan depan aku sudah mulai praktek untuk tugas akhirku. Kau bisa mulai merasa bangga pada kakakmu yang akan segera menjadi sarjana magister 2 setelah tugas praktek akhir itu selesai" ucap Yoongi bangga yang dijawab decihan tidak sopan dari Jihoon.

"Tapi Jihoon'ah jangan dulu beritahu Ibu tentang ini aku ingin memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya nanti, mengerti?!"

"Oke oke. Jadi boleh aku tutup sekarang aku mau kembali ke kelas"

"Hey! Akan aku cincang kau saat bertemu nanti"

"Arra, aku mencintaimu juga hyung"

Jihoon langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya membuat Yoongi menggeram pelan, sifat adiknya itu tidak berubah. Tapi Yoongi merasa lega karena kedua orang tuanya belum tau tentang kedatangan Jimin dan menghilangnya dia beberapa hari ini. Satu pesan masuk saat Yoongi berniat menyimpannya kembali. Pesan dari nomor baru membuatnya merasakan firasat aneh.

- _Kau dimana?_

 _Aku sudah di depan rumah Bang YongNam_

 _Cepat keluar atau aku akan masuk-_

Seperti dugaannya itu pesan dari Jimin, Yoongi melihat keluar dari jendela kamar disana terlihat Jimin yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya menghadap rumah YongNam.

Ting!

 _-Kim Suran sudah menunggu kita di bandara._

 _Dia bisa ketinggalan pesawat kembali ke Jerman._

 _Apa kau sedang berdandan manis untukku-_

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas lalu meraih jaket jeans biru'nya dan berjalan dengan kesal keluar kamar.

"Manisnya" ucap Jimin saat Yoongi sudah berada di dekatnya. Saat Jimin membuka pintu mobil untuknya, Yoongi memilih membuka pintu mobil belakang dan duduk di kursi belakang membuat Jimin menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali menutup pintu itu lalu memutari mobilnya dan duduk di depan kemudi.

"Jadi Nyonya Park-"

"Berhenti bicara bukankah kita sudah terlalu lama membuat Nona Kim Suranmu itu menunggu"

Jimin menelan ludahnya dan mendengus menahan diri untuk tidak marah sebelum mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Terlihat dari spion depannya Yoongi yang samar tersenyum tipis karena sudah membuat Jimin kesal dan senyuman itu meredakan semua kekesalan Jimin. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara hanya diisi keheningan, Yoongi sibuk melihat jalanan di balik kaca mobil sedangkan Jimin sibuk mencuri pandang lewat spion depannya.

Yoongi hanya menjawab seperlunya saat bertemu dengan Suran, dia mengerjakan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh sekretaris itu bahkan Yoongi banyak tidak merespon pertanyaan – pertanyaan Suran tapi sepertinya gadis itu terlihat sudah biasa diperlakukan acuh oleh Yoongi. Sudah tiba waktunya Suran pergi karena 2 jam lagi pesawat yang akan mengantarnya ke Jerman akan segera berangkat jadi dia sudah harus check in dan sebelum itu Suran memeluk erat Yoongi membuat Jimin heran, memang tadipun saat dia mengenalkan Yoongi pada Suran, gadis itu langsung memeluknya seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Suran dengan raut khawatirnya, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi.

"Tentu saja Noona tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu dan sekarang aku sudah bisa bediri sendiri" jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi dan gusinya membuat Jimin terpesona.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa kau bisa memberitahukannya pada Jimin, dia berjanji akan menjagamu dengan baik" ucapnya memandang sekilas pada Jimin lalu kembali pada Jimin.

"Sudahlah Noona jangan khawatir seperti itu sebaiknya kau khawatirkan tentang keberangkatanmu"

"Kau benar, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti" Suran kembali memeluk Yoongi sebelum menghampiri Jimin.

"Jaga Yoongi baik-baik, kalau Yoongi sampai dalam masalah akan aku jadikan kebanggaan masa depanmu itu kimchi"

Jimin langsung meringis mendengar ancaman Suran.

"Kau kejam Noona"

Suran mencebik lalu memeluk Jimin sebelum pamit meninggalkan mereka.

Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan Jimin tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat 2 namja duduk disebuah bangku tunggu disana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan lemas dia menundukan kepalanya dan berbalik berjalan tergesa tapi dia menubruk Jimin.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Jimin sambil mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Yoongi tampak ketakutan Jimin memandang kearah depan dimana ada 2 orang lelaki yang salah satunya melihat kearah mereka.

"Kau pulang duluan saja" ucap Yoongi pelan.

"Aku…. Aku mau.."

"Kau mau bersembunyi dari mereka?" potong Jimin.

"Aku pernah melihatnya di coffee Shop, kau menghampirinya dengan senyuman, lalu kenapa kau menghindarinya sekarang? Dia siapa? Mantan pacarmu?"

Yoongi terdiam dia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa karena mengingat sifat Jimin Yoongi yakin ini akan berakhir buruk.

"Diam berarti Iya" ujar Jimin dia langsung menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi.

"Kalau dia pernah membuatmu kecewa, kita buat dia lebih kecewa karena sudah meninggalkanmu" lanjutnya sambil menarik Yoongi untuk berjalan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Yoongi berusaha menarik tangannya dan menghentikan langkah Jimin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin mengecewakannya? Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengecewakanku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa alasan? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah aku yang bermasalah disini? Apa kau pikir aku sudah tidak mencintaimu saat kita kehilangan bayi kita? Kau pikir aku tidak cukup kuat untuk membangun keluarga saat itu?" Jimin meluapkan semua amarahnya dan dia pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang merasa sangat hancur mendengar kata-kata Jimin yang sarat akan luka, tanpa terasa air mata Yoongi mengalir menelusuri kedua pipinya yang dengan cepat dia hapus menggunakan kedua tangannya dia melihat Jimin kembali tapi tanpa memandangnya dia kembali menarik tangan Yoongi untuk segera berjalan dan dituruti Yoongi tanpa penolakan

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah Bang YongNam" ucap Jimin sambil membuka pintu belakang lalu langsung memutari mobilnya untuk duduk di depan tanpa menunggu Yoongi masuk. Yoongipun hanya diam tanpa perlawanan atau apapun dia masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela memandang Jalanan yang mulai bergerak menandakan Jimin sudah menjalankan mesin mobilnya.

* * *

Yoongi tersenyum saat meletakan kopi buatannya di atas meja seorang Namja paruh baya yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetapnya di Coffee Shop. Akhir-akhir ini suasana hatinya kacau, dalang utamanya adalah kemunculan Jimin dan juga kata-katanya saat di bandara waktu itu. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak muncul seakan dia kembali menghilang walaupun dia masih sesekali menanyakan kabar dan kegiatannya melalui pesan singkat dan tidak dipungkiri oleh Yoongi kalau dia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Jimin, dan hari ini dia melihat Jimin datang ke coffee shop menghilangkan kekhawatirannya yang sedikit itu.

"Apa ini kau sedang bahagia? Kau menggambar bunga apa?" Tanya Namja itu.

"Itu bunga special yang hanya aku buat untukmu Paman Han" jawab Yoongi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum penuh berharap bunga gagal itu tetap memuaskan sang pelanggan.

"Anak ini, apa kau sedang menggodaku, eoh?" ujar sang Paman sambil tertawa.

"Besok lusa aku akan kembali ke Jepang karena kedua anakku sudah menikah dan aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku disana seperti yang kau sarankan. Jadi istriku mengundangmu ke rumah untuk perayaan kecil"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan sangat merindukan paman dan juga bibi" ucap Yoongi sambil menekuk bibirnya sedih yang Jimin ketahui palsu.

"Aku pasti datang jika tidak ada halangan, silakan menikmati kopi spesialku paman" tambahnya sebelum meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju meja Jimin yang sudah sejak awal shift Yoongi duduk disana tanpa memesan apapun. Yoongi menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan tanpa memandang kearah Jimin, Yoongi menatap meja Jimin seakan itu adalah pelanggannya.

"Tidak, tapi aku sedang bingung ingin meminum apa" jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum dan itu terlihat oleh Yoongi yang mencuri pandang lewat ekor matanya.

"Jadi anda sudah menentukan ingin minum apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kopi special seperti ahjussi disana?" Jimin menunjuk meja paman yang tadi yang diikuti pandangan Yoongi, paman Han melihat kearah mereka dan tersenyum ramah, sepertinya mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Buatkanlah untuknya dan aku yang bayar" ucap Paman Han.

"Dan jangan lupa letakan gambar hati diatasnya" tambahnya sebelum tertawa. Jimin dan Yoongi saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum Yoongi yang menunduk dan mengatakan pada Jimin untuk menunggu pesannya.

"Yoongi hyung" Jimin memanggilnya dengan nama yang tidak Yoongi pakai disini membuat Yoongi membalikan badannya dan menatap kesal kearah Jimin yang dibalas senyuman lebar khas Jimin yang melenyapkan kedua matanya.

"Daddy tunggu kopinya di meja paman itu okay"

Dengan cepat Yoongi berbalik lagi lalu berjalan memasuki coffee bar dan membuat kopi pesanan Jimin dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk kesal.

Yoongi memandangi Jimin dari balik coffee bar, namja itu langsung akrab dengan paman Han dan memang seperti itu sifatnya dari dulu.

"Hyung" panggil Namjoon yang langsung mengalihkan atensi Yoongi dan memandangnya dengan pertanyaan apa.

"Tidak biasanya namja disana tidak memanggilmu?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengarahkan pandangan Yoongi dengan dagunya pada namja yang duduk di pojok coffee shop dengan pakaian gelap lengkap dengan masker dan topi yang ditekan dalam agar menutupi sampai alisnya.

Itu Jung Hoseok, setiap kali melihatnya Yoongi menjadi sangat sedih terlebih dia pasti mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jimin saat mereka bertemu dibandara.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin" jawab Yoongi singkat sebelum mebuka apron coffee shop.

"Aku pulang duluan, aku harus menghadiri acara, dan mulai besok aku akan masuk shift malam saja " lanjutnya yang diangguki Namjoon yang mengerti kalau sang hyung sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

Yoongi membuka pintu belakang menuju ruang loker dan mengganti bajunya ada pesta yang harus dihadirinya hari ini..

"aku pergi Joon'ah" ucapnya pada Namjoon.

"Hm, hati-hati hyung" jawab Namjoon yang saat itu sedang membuat kopi. Yoongi berjalan dan sempat melihat meja paman Han sudah kosong dan juga meja dimana Hoseok berada tadi.

"Kau mau kemana Istriku?" tanya Jimin yang ternyata ada di bangku luar coffee shop.

"Berhenti menyebutku istrimu, aku seorang namja dan aku tidak suka panggilan itu" ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jimin tapi Jimin menarik tangannya menahan langkahnya.

"Aku suka semua yang tidak kau suka dan aku sedang membantumu membuat namja yang ada dimobil itu cemburu, dia mantan pacarmu kan si super 'Hobi'" ujar Jimin sambil menarik Yoongi lebih dekat dengannya dan terlihat mobil yang Hoseok naiki mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat itu. Yoongi tertawa dan itu terdengar terpaksa dia menghempaskan tangan Jimin.

"Kau sudah membuatnya pergi" lalu Yoongi berbalik yang kembali dicegah oleh Jimin, membuat Yoongi jengah dan menatap kesal Jimin.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf soal yang di bandara waktu itu, dan biarkan aku menjalankan tugasku sesuai dengan apa yang mendiang Ayahmu inginkan setelah itu aku akan benar-benar pergi"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya" Yoongi menghempaskan tangan Jimin lalu berjalan kearah mobil YongNam yang sudah menunnggunya sejak tadi dan menonton drama picisan Yoongi.

"Kau pikir aku akan berhenti. Jangan panggil aku park Jimin jika aku tidak berhasil mendapatkanmu" Jimin tersenyum menyeringai sambil berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

Mata Jimin yang hampir tertutup kembali terbuka saat melihat beberapa namja keluar dari gedung dimana sebuah pesta diadakan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Yoongi yang tampak sempoyongan karena mabuk.

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Jimin dia dengan segera meminum kopi kaleng yang sejak tadi menemaninya menunggu Yoongi keluar dari gedung dimana pesta pernikahan Yongguk kakak kembar Yongnam diadakan, Jimin melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia melihat mobil Yongnam sudah melaju dengan cepat dia mengikuti mobil itu. Ada yang aneh, laju mobil itu sudah melampaui batas Jimin tidak bisa mengejarnya. Bukan karena Jimin tidak bisa membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi ini Seoul hal itu terlarang dan dia tidak ingin masuk penjara karena itu, dia bukan lagi remaja gila keisengan. Reputasinya sebagai

Seorang pengacara akan rusak. Jimin belum menyerah. Keduanya dalam beberapa saat lagi pasti sudah berada di kantor polisi karena tidak mungkin kalau mobil mereka tidak tertangkap polisi dan suara sirene mobil seakan kut bersorak untuknya.

"Kena kau hyung" gumam Jimin penuh kemenangan.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
